


Mold

by Caighlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Gen, Poetry, Sam's blood drinking, i seem to do a lot of that, implied - Freeform, mold, old poem, season 4, what it does to him, why he does it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caighlee/pseuds/Caighlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old quick poem I found pertaining to Sam during S4 and when he drank demon blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mold

A heart that loves,

a heart that wants,

but in the cracks and holes there is a dark mold.

It grows, changing nothing of the sweetness but

adds an unnatural harshness.

A pain (or perhaps anger) that festers,

pushing forward a toxic desire to

prove when it’s already been proven, to

protect what’s already protected, to

fight what’s already been fought.

A heart that loves,

a heart that aches for belonging,

for understanding but a mold festers,

grows and taking over but, it never holds.


End file.
